Fooled Around and Fell in Love
by hamiltons
Summary: Beatrice Prior was an A-grade student at Dauntless University, the best student that anyone could ask for. She did all of her work efficiently and on time, was never tardy, and not once skipped class. But everything changes when you fall in love with the only person that your school could send him to prison, and you home, for. (Modern Day AU, all rights to Veronica Roth)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry I deleted Rubik's Cube, I just thought of a better idea. Sadly, it's not a high school fanfic (_again_.)**

**I just can't seem to get a hang of those. Apologies.**

**So... Yeah. **

**Umm... My school started on the 21at, so I might not update as often. Also, if any of you play French Horn, I need some tips because I'm playing it this year for the first time. Thankies!**

**Bye.**

* * *

As I enter the large Dauntless college campus, I am immediately attacked by some one, and judging by the smell of her perfume, it's my closest friend, Christina Napier.

"Tris! Oh my God, it's been 3 months!" She laughs in my ear, smiling widely.

"I know! It feels like forever!" I giggle in response, pushing her off me so that I can hug her properly.

"So, how was Jamaica?" I ask her. For school our classes took us on a trip to a foreign country, and somehow she ended up going to her birthplace.

"Amazing! I would totally go again, I forgot how fucking amazing that place is! It was totally worth it. How was Italy?" She responds, grinning like a fool.

"Super cool! We had a blind taste test, and it was hilarious. Professor Lombardi filmed it, and I think that she's going to show it at the Welcome Assembly." I say, laughing at just the memory of some people's reactions to the foods they ate on that trip.

"Wow, what I'd give to see that in person." Christina can't seem to fight the smile off her face. "So did you hear about the knew Dutch and German teacher this year?" She adds.

"No I didn't, they're replacing Professor Lidewij? He was pretty awesome." I reflect on my last Dutch teacher.

"Yeah. I guess that they found an experienced twenty two year old guy to do it because Lidewij retired and they wanted some one with fresh memories of his college life and wasn't an old fart." She replies somberly, with a bit of sarcasm at the end of her statement.

"Oh. That's sad, he was always one of my favorite teachers. Lets hope that the new guy can come close to being as awesome as him." I grin at her, hooking my arm in hers and dragging her inside of the Study Hall. Now, let's get to know each other, my dear reader.

My name's Beatrice Lillith Prior, but everyone calls me Tris because when Christina and I met in pre-school 'Beatrice' was too difficult for her to pronounce and she started calling me Tris. I guess that it just ended up sticking. I'm twenty years old and starting my sophomore year of college at Dauntless University. I live in an apartment a few blocks away from my college, alone. I've been single for 5 years ever since I had a pretty bad relationship with this idiotic hypocrite Peter, which started freshman year of high school and ended our junior year because he treated on me for this bitch named Sienna. It kind of ruined all of my hopes on dating. My brother Caleb Prior is attending Erudite Institute, a college devoted to science and all that jazz. My parents both went to Abnegation Academy, interned for all of high school, and now both work for the government. Natalie and Andrew Prior, my parents, have always focused on being selfless, but I never really got it so I moved away from my home in Chicago to attend Dauntless University in Maine. And so now, two years later, I've adapted wall and have managed to stay in touch with my family despite being about halfway across the country and in completely different times zones than them. My closest friends are Christina -obviously-, Marlene and her boyfriend Uriah, Will, Al, and Lynn. I have a passion for painting and helping animals. I'm not the prettiest person ever, but Christina says that if I put on some eye liner and a tiny bit of blush that I'll look noticeable, so that's what I do every morning. I even occasionally put on some lipstick on special days, like today. I've got dull blond hair, large blue-grey eyes, a narrow nose, and high cheekbones. I'm 5'3 feet tall and not exactly what you would call _curvy_, so I guess that's why I never get hit on by boys like Christina and Marlene. So that's where Lynn and her bald head come in. She and I never really got along, but she was close friends with Marlene, so I guess she and I got closer once we learned that we both weren't _nearly_ as girly as Mar and Chris. By now we spend a lot of time together because the other two enjoy talking about boys and shopping, while Lynn and I are interested in fights and animals. So that's my life. But I guess that nobody knows what happens when you meet a new professor, or what will happen when that professor is hot as Hell, and extremely aggressive and strict. Here's how it went when I first saw him, when I first fell for the person who will be teaching me two languages for the next two years, and who I'll hopefully be seeing more of after those two years end:

"Welcome, welcome young Dauntless. Today is the start of a new year full of new possibilities to discover yourself and your power. Behind me stands your professors for this year, all of which are ready to dive into of learning." Max, the school's headmaster, had said. When he gestured to the crowd behind him, my eyes had scanned it for any new faces, but the only one I found was _his_, my soon-to-be Dutch and German teacher, and probably the hottest person I had seen in a while. He had close-cropped dark brown hair, a spare upper lip and a full lower lip. His nose was hooked at the end, but that's not what I noticed most. His eyes were. They're a beautiful dark blue colour, and I found myself lost in their trance. I remember that the first thought that crossed my mind was '_God, I hope that S.O.B's single._' I has immediately blushed, pushing the thought from my mind only for it to resurface when I entered his class.

* * *

"My name is Four. You will not question my teaching technique, disobey my orders, or half-ass my class." He snapped as soon as our entire class had arrived. "If you do, there will be severe punishments." Four added. A shaky hand entered the air, and Four nodded his head in the direction of the asker.

"What are the consequences?" A shy but kind girl, Abigail, questioned him.

"After school detention and your grades for my class will drop, maybe even to the point where you fail." Four responded briskly. At that, Lauren raised her hand confidently.

"Are you single?" She asked flirtatiously.

"Are you kidding me? Yes, but there is no way in _Hell_ that I would even consider going out with a whore like yourself." He mimicked her tone. You could see the look of surprise cross over her face, which made me smirk. Lauren was your typical school heart throb, bleached blond hair, nose and tongue piercings, flirting with every guy she laid eyes on. Only that that made this satisfying: she _never_ got turned down, especially not like she just did. So my smirk was mirrored on more than one face. She has stolen many boys from many girls and broken many people's hearts. I take a risk, and raise my hand. He just looks at me.

"Um... What is this year going to be like?" I ask the first question that _isn't_ about his sex life that comes to my mind.

"I intend to hit the ground running, and if you can't keep up then you better get your ass out of my class." He replies in his delicious Dutch accent. I nod in response, and try not to let my stare drift to his crotch while be talks, paying close attention, and trying not to get too turned on because even though this is my last period of the day, it still lasts another two hours and I need to wait until I get back to my apartment before I can relieve myself. I bet you can guess how uncomfortable the next two hours were.

* * *

I was a hot mess by the time I get home, and I barely lock the door before beginning my self-relief, pretending that it was Four's hand bringing me this pleasure the entire time, eventually bringing my self to an explosive orgasm, and I can't help but scream his name.

Fuck, I'm screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

As I enter Four's class the next day, I try not to think about my fantasies of him too much when I pass him and he nods in my direction, entering the classroom behind me.

"Today I'm just going to get to know everybody and allow you to ask questions about me." He says, clasping his hands in front of him on the desk, and I see some pen lines on both hands. "How many of you speak German only?" He adds. A few people raise their hands, Lauren being one of them. She wears a smug look on her face, and I can't help but frown, thinking of what that look could mean.

"Okay then. How many of you speak only Dutch?" Abigail, the German speakers, and I are the only ones not to raise our hands.

"And I assume Mevrouw Prior and Johnson are the only ones who speak both?" Four asks, with a glint of pride in his eyes.

"You assume correct." Abigail responds, glancing in my direction before speaking. Four nods, writing in his notebook. "All right. For this year, the German resources and ish with be on the left side of the classroom, whereas Dutch will be on the right. Mevrouw Prior and Johnson, I would prefer if you used Dutch in this classroom, but if you don't understand, check it in German." He says, pointing to the left and right. Four clasps his hands together again, and then looks over our class, his eyes resting on Abigail a bit longer than others.

"In order for you to understand who I am, you must ask what kind of things you know, only that it _must_ be in Dutch or German. I will respond mostly in English, but saying the basic words in the language you asked the question in. Understand?" He speaks, and the entire class nods. The first person to raise their hand is a girl, and he looks at her.

"Wo wurden Sie geboren?" Amelia, I think her name was, asks him.

"I was born in Amsterdam, but I moved to Germany at the age of acht." He replies, scanning the room for another asker.

"Hoe vaak ben je verhuisd?" Oliver questioned.

"I have moved from Amsterdam to Germany, from there to Scotland, from Scotland back thuis, and finally from thuis to America when I was twintig." Questions start to pop up, varying from favorite color to his most memorable life moment, and the class seems to be having a great time until one girl, Hollie, asks this: "Wat is de grootste crisis die je ooit hebt overleefd?" Four's easygoing smile was soon replaced by a dark look, and his eyes flicked down to his hands, which he lifted up for the class to see. On them were a drawing of all of the bones in your hand, shaded in perfectly, and reflecting an exact image of the human hand's bone structure.

"When I was eleven years old, I was diagnosed with Leukemia, so I guess that was the worst thing that's ever happened to me." His voice is shaky, as if he's hiding something from us. I look around the room to see that nobody else seems to think that, so I try and drop it. But I couldn't get rid of the wavering feeling that he was lying.

"Genoeg van die emotionele onzin. Hoe zit het met ieder van jullie mij vertellen uw namen en een willekeurige feit over je." He was speaking in full on Dutch know, but his voice was hooked up to a translator so it also presented what he said in written German and fine-print English on the screen behind him as he scanned the curved rows of our seats, his eyes landing on the person who sat at the left end of the first half oval seating.

By the time they reached me, Four was typing away madly on his laptop, pausing to look up at me as if telling me to speak. I stood, just like everyone else and spoke.

"Mijn naam is Tris Prior, en mijn favoriet ... kunstenaar is Vincent Van Gogh?" I stated nervously, pausing before stating my favorite artist. Four smiles at me, typing a few more things into his computer, closing it up before clasping his hands together before speaking, this time in fluent German.

"Okay, gut, danke für das Sitzen durch, dass mein langweiliges Leben, ich werde Sie alle morgen." He flashed a small smile, before gesturing towards the door. I gathered up my things excruciatingly slow, hoping to talk to Four alone for a bit.

"Prior! Iedereen is vertrokken. Heb je nodig assisteren? Of ben je gewoon zo traag?"_Always teaching._ I sighed internally, but they plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Sorry, maar ik vroeg me af een paar dingen die ik denk dat je de voorkeur zou hebben gevraagd in prive." I responded. He looked at my warily. His blue eyes were always thoughtful, glaring or grinning.

"All right. What do you want to know?" He was speaking as he packed up his leather... Satchel, I guess. He pulled his black leather -lots of leather- jacket on over his gray button up shirt. Very Dean Winchester-y. I smile a little at the sight, but then clear my throat and start speaking.

"What I noticed is that you never really told us who you _are_ exactly. You told us snippets of your life, that you had Leukemia, that you moved, like, 8 times, and that you're 22. But I want to know Four, the guy underneath the layer of strictness, manliness, and..." I pause, cocking my head to the side. "Bitchiness. So tell me, who are you? On the inside?" He looks at me for a long time. One minute passes. Two. Eventually, he nods.

"Okay. How about we talk more over dinner?"

* * *

I look down at the light blue dress that I changed into for Four and I's 'dinner date'. My hands shook as I evened out the dress' skirt and grabbed my dark blue peacoat, awaiting for a knock on the door nervously. Because Four, being the gentleman that he is, insisted on picking me up like we were on a real date, not going out for dinner together so that way I can dig deeper into his soul.

He also instructed for me to dress nice.

Four knocks in my door snap me out of my trance, bringing me to my feet and pushing me towards the mahogany doorway. When I actually open the door after standing there for about a minute, mentally debating weather this was a good idea, I am stunned by the sight of Four in front of me. He was wearing a black suit, oddly, and a light blue button down shirt.

He also wore a tie.

He wore a _fucking_ tie for me.

The teacher who wore _leather_ to school wore a _tie_ just because he wanted to take me out to dinner.

I'm one lucky motherfucker.

"Well don't you look gorgeous, Mrs. Prior." Four finally spoke, amusement causing his deep blue eyes to twinkle.

"As do you, Mr. Four." I responded, only just realizing he never told us his last name. He gave me a crooked smile, which I easily returned, and held out his hand.

"Ready for me to blow your mind, Beatrice?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter took me forever to post, I stopped a little over halfway through, not sure I should keep writing. **

**I did, haha.**

**So yeah, they're goin' on a date. **

**Umm... I saw the Giver recently. IT WAS SO MUCH FUCKING LIKE DIVERGENT OMFG I WAS DYING IN THE THEATER ASDFGHJKL.**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA the perks of being a fangirl. **

**I swear to God I'm not insane. **

**TRANSLATIONS****:**

**_Dutch _****\- **

**1\. Mevrouw - Mrs.**

**2\. Acht - Eight**

**3\. Hoe vaak ben je verhuisd? - How many times have you moved?**

**4\. Thuis - Home**

**5\. Twintig - Twenty**

**6\. Wat is de grootste crisis die je ooit hebt overleefd? - What was the biggest crisis you have ever endured?**

**7\. Genoeg van die emotionele onzin. Hoe zit het met ieder van jullie mij vertellen uw namen en een willekeurige feit over je. - Enough of that emotional crap. How about each of you tell me your names and a random fact about you.**

**8\. Mijn naam is Tris Prior en mijn favoriet ... kunstenaar is Vincent Van Gogh? - My name is Tris Prior an my favorite ... artist is Vincent Van Gogh?**

** ! Iedereen is vertrokken. Heb je nodig assisteren? Of ben je gewoon zo traag? - Prior! Everybody's left. Do you need assisting? Or are you just so slow?**

**10\. Sorry, maar ik vroeg me af een paar dingen die ik denk dat je de voorkeur zou hebben gevraagd in prive. ~ Sorry, but I was wondering a few things that I think you would prefer being asked in private.**

**_German_**** -**

**1\. Wo wurden Sie geboren? - Where were you born?**

**2\. Okay, gut, danke für das Sitzen durch mein langweiliges Leben, werde ich Sie alle morgen. - Okay, well, thank you for sitting through my boring life. I'll see you all tomorrow.**

**_That is a wrap and... Zoop!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: God, I totally forgot about a disclaimer last chapter, oops!**

**I think that you all know that I don't own Divergent.**

**Stupid laws.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Divergent or Four, Tris, Christina, the other Priors, Uriah, Will, Marlene, Lynn, or Zeke and Shauna. Other characters are mostly mine (Abigial, Amelia, Oliver, Hollie).**

* * *

"Wow, you got us dinner reservations?" I asked Four in awe, admiring the fancy restaurant that he led me to.

"Eh, don't over think it. It's was relatively cheap, actually." He replies, smiling at me. I smile back and drag him up to the lady at the podium-welcomer-thingy.

"Hi, I reserved a table for two?" He tells her.

"What's your last name?" She responds. "Welcome to Le Peep, by the way. My name's Lauren, if you need anything."

"Mr. and Mrs. Prior?" Four says, and I blush. He told them that we were a _married_ couple!

"Ah yes, your table is by the window. It should have a card with your last name on it. Enjoy your dinner!" Lauren smiles, and gestures towards a table with a fancy, triangle-shaped folded piece of paper. I smile at her, and grab Four's hand. We walk to the table, hand in hand, and I can't help but flash a look at him. He's so... Attractive? Perfect? Handsome? There are so many words to describe him, and I still can't fathom that I, Tris Prior, am on a date with him. At some fancy restaurant called '_Le Peep_'. He pulls out my chair for me, and I sit down. Blushing, again. I don't think I've ever blushed this much one night! He smiles at me, and I can't help but stare at his lips for a second; how perfect they are, and how much I wish I could kiss them.

"So, you said you wanted to get to know me?" His voice breaks me out of my trance. I realize that both of us have sat down, and I blush again.

"Uh… yeah. Let's start with the simple stuff. How old are you? I heard you were 22, but then you'd still be in college." I clear my throat. Smiling, he responds.

"Close- I'm twenty three."

"Any siblings?"

"Yeah, two sisters."

"Would I happen to know either of them?" I ask, a burning hope that he says Abigail is one of his sisters.

"As a matter of fact, Abigail is my half sister. My other sister's Esther." He replies, sending a wave of relief over me.

"What's your real name?" I continue on to the next question. He looks sort of uncomfortable at this, but I keep on prying.

"M-my _last_ name's Eaton…" Is all that he says.

"Great. But what's your first name?"

"I… er… don't tell people my… er… first name." He stutters.

"Yes, but I'm not just 'people', am I?" I have to know his first name. I _have_ to.

"It's my choice not to tell people my name, Beatrice. Not many people will even get my last name out of me- you should consider yourself lucky." He says, a tone of finality to his voice.

"Fine. What's the worst thing that has happened to you?" I sigh.

"I already told you, leukemia." He's frowning now.

"Yeah, you said that to the class. But you were totally lying."

"Either when my mom died or leukemia." He states, looking into my eyes firmly.

"What's your middle name?" I ask, right before Lauren comes back. She smiles at me.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt. As you already know, my name's Lauren. I'll be your server fortonight, do you guys know what you want?" We both place our orders, and she whisks away again. I focus my attention on Four.

"You mean 'names'?" he jokes. "Four Jay Caleb James Johnson-Eaton."

I smile. "My brother's name is Caleb."

"Oh really? It's a pretty common name, isn't it?" He replies sarcastically. I frown, and he smiles at my response.

"What did you major in college? Where did you go to college?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

"I majored in art and philosophy. My minors were criminology/ victimology and creative writing. I went to college to this little university in Limberg. Most of my studies were online, actually." He responds, matter-of-factly.

"You're a philosopher?" I ask, surprised. His eyebrows raise, and I blush a little.

"I am. Why is that such a surprise for you?" His voice is humorous, thank God. I laugh a little.

"You just don't strike me as a philosopher. More of a… police officer." I say, cocking my head to one side.

"I did take both criminology and victimology. All I'd have to do would be go to a police academy to be one." He's smiling again. Lauren comes back with our food and an, "enjoy your meal". We keep a comforting silence as we eat, until he looks at me.

"What?" I ask, my mouth full of food. He chuckles lightly.

"It's just… you're the only one asking questions. I brought you here, shouldn't I be allowed to know more about you?" He suggests.

"Sure. What do you want to know? I'm pretty boring." I reply, shrugging. We continue 'interrogating' each other, and eventually almost two hours have passed.

"Shit, we should probably go." Four sighs, looking at his watch.

"Really? What time is it?" I frown.

"It's almost 11. And I have to be in at 6 tomorrow." Another sigh.

"Okay, let's go then." I say, nodding my head. On our way out the door, Lauren grabs me by my arm. I look at her, alarmed.

"Are you two dating?" She asks in a hushed whisper.

"W-what? N-no… we aren't… er… dating!" I mumble. She looks at me, a disbelieving look on her face.

"We'll, go get 'em. The sexual tension between you two was so thick, you could cut it with a knife." Lauren responds, winking at me before letting me go. Still bewildered, I jog up to where Four was waiting for me. He looks at me, curious.

"What did Lauren want?" He asks.

"Nothing. She was just asking if we were… um… dating." I blush as he smirks.

"It's a bit early for that, isn't it? I mean, we're only on our first date." He winks at me.

I look at him, my blush deepening. "So you think they're'll be more dates?" I ask nervously. Now it's his turn to blush.

"Maybe, Miss Beatrice." He laughs. I slide into the passenger seat of his beat up truck, and give him the directions to get back to my apartment. When we're outside my door, he smiles at me.

"Number 6. I'll have to remember that." Four speaks, peering at the gold number on my door.

"Just don't forget." I smile at him. Is he going to kiss me? Hug me? Shake my hand? Or just wave and walk away? He leans in, and I feel my heartbeat increase. But instead of his lips landing on my own like I thought they would, he places a perfect, soft, sensual kiss on my forehead. The fuck?

"I had fun. I guess we will be doing this again, Miss Prior."

"I had fun too, Mr. Johnson-Eaton." I giggle, my mind still reeling. I watch was his form disappears down the hallway, and don't enter my own apartment until his figure is gone.

That was the longest and the best night ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: I'm working on updates for my other stories, to all of you who care. _**

**_Also, I only just heard from a few friends that apparently it's illegal for teachers to date their students, so in this story that law doesn't exist. Okay? Okay. _**

**_Warning: this chapter contains M/MA content– I would skip the section on studying you are uncomfortable. So sorry small children._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Divergent or any of the characters. That's all V Roth. _**

**_Chapter 4:_**

_** -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

He's taking me on our seventh date tonight. Well, supposed to be, at least. He's 30 minutes late, and is usually a pretty punctual guy. So, I'm waiting in my living room, twiddling my thumbs while I wait for him. God, now I wish I had given him my phone number. Would he've called me if I had? Would he've cancelled on me? Would he've ditched me? Oh my god, I'm worrying to much. Should I call Abigail and ask if she's heard from him? No, she doesn't know about us. But… is he okay? I don't think he would ditch me… or would he? Jesus Christ, I need to stop worrying. Like, now.

_** -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

Wandering the school and looking for one person is pretty hard, especially when a bunch of people ask you who you're looking for. I lie and tell them I'm looking for Abigail, and pray that she's with him. After two hours of stressful waiting, I decided to call it quits for the night. Can't be that hard, can it? Okay- that's a complete lie. It tore me apart to give up on him. But… he was the one who didn't show, right? I continue wandering, keeping an eye out for either of them. Nothing.

_** -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

Deep breaths, Tris. Deep breaths. It's not like he hates you or anything, right? I try to calm myself as I walk into his class.

Deep breaths, deep- oh my God. His leg is sticking out in front of him, wrapped in an abundance of medical wrap. Crutches are balanced against the side of his desk, and his face looks paler than usual. Well, he certainly has a valid excuse not to have been on our date. I offer him a small smile and wave, which he easily returns. After the rest of the class files in, he struggles to stand up.

"Hi, so I messed up my shin last night and now I'm on crutches so you're all basically my slaves." He says, sitting down after his tiny speech. The class laughs a bit, but then we all go back to our usual, scared selves.

_** -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

"Hey, what're you doing?" Four's face pops in the side of my doorway as he knocks lightly on the wall. I swivel around in the swivel chair at his desk– we're at his house– and sigh.

"I'm studying for a human anatomy test. Now go away– you're already distracting me." I say, rolling my eyes and pointing to the door way. He flashes a cheeky grin at me.

"Aw, but I wanna help you study!" He whines.

"Yeah right, 'study.'" I respond sarcastically. He raises his eyebrows at me and crutches into the room.

"No, seriously. I wanna help, and try out this new form of studying I've invented." He smirks after making his way across the room to sit on his bed.

"New form of studying?" I ask, suddenly curious.

"Yeah. I call it, 'strip quizzing'. You wanna try it?" He asks, still smirking. I narrow my eyes at him.

"What does this consist of?" I question warily.

"Well, I ask you questions, and if you get one right, an article of my clothing comes off. If you get one wrong some of my clothing comes back on. You wanna try?" He speaks, and my heart rate picks up. Oh my mother fucking God.

"Are you suggesting that we have sex?" I stutter out.

"Do you want to?" He retorts. Oh my god.

"I-uh. Yes." I say in a tiny voice. He frowns.

"What?"

"Yes." I say a bit louder, and he grins.

"Then sex we shall have." He responds, and I can't help but laugh at his blunt statement. I smile at him, and hand him my quiz sheet.

"Do your little undress-y thing." Now it's his turn to laugh, but he still grabs the sheet and kisses me playfully.

"All right, how many taste buds are there?"

"Um… 10,000 that are replaced every two weeks?" He pulls his shirt off, and my eyes trail down to his perfectly toned chest and abs.

"What substance do the kidneys filter to produce urine?"

"Blood?" He unbuttons his pants, pulling them off, leaving him in just his boxers. I try not to let my eyes travel down to his package, but Jesus Christ, it's hard.

"What is the job of the skin pores?"

"To produce sweat." His pants go back on.

"What?" I exclaim, frowning. He smirks.

"The correct answer was to _secrete_ sweat." He says, amused.

"Fine. Can you just give me the next question?" I snap, crossing my arms.

"What substance are nails made of?"

"Keratin?" He smiles, and again removes his pants.

"You have to be more confident in your answers."

"I know. I just– it feels different with you. Lets just keep going."

"This is the last one. Which system would the body use in reaction to a pain stimulus?" I hesitate. This is the one I've always been getting wrong.

"I-I don't know." My voice is quiet, and he just nods.

"I'll give you another one. But you should look into that," He speaks gently. "Which structure regulates the heartbeat?"

"The medulla." He grins at me, and gestures for me to come towards him. I stand from his desk, and walk to sit beside him on the bed. He leans towards me, his mouth meshing to mine as he pushes me onto the bed underneath him. I run my hands across his back and feel his muscles flex under my touch.

"You never took these off." I pant, and tug at the elastic on his boxers.

"I thought you should get a bit undressed too. And that you would want to do the honors." He mumbles against my skin. I let out a small moan, and press my body closer to his. His hands slide up my back, and rest on the clasp of my bra, as though asking for permission to undo it. I deepen the kiss, and draw his tongue out of his mouth and into the hollow caves of mine. He must take it as approval, because he unclasps it and slides it out from my shirt. As his calloused thumbs brush over my nipples, I gasp against his mouth. He draws his hands away.

"Sorry." Four groans, and I press my chest against his.

"Don't be." I respond, and his hands go back to where they were. I can feel his hardness throbbing against me through his boxers, as he removes my shirt, leaving my top half naked to him. He kisses my collar bone, my breast plate, and begins to make his way down the gentle mounds.

"Beautiful." He murmurs against my chest, and I blush while sliding his fingers through his dark hair. His blue eyes look up at me, before his mouth closes around my hardened peak. I let out a loud gasp, and tug a but harder on his hair. After lavishing my left breast, he moves on to the right. Jesus Christ, one day he'll get me off just by doing that. He moves his mouth back to mine, and we kiss fervently. He tugs down my pants, leaving me laying in just my panties. He looks me up and down, biting his lip. I tug his mouth back to mine, and slide my hands down his back, hooking my fingers on his boxers. I begin to pull them down, careful not to catch them on his hard on, and take in an audible inhale once he's fully naked. I mean, I had sex with Peter once or twice, but damn. He's a lot… larger than I'm used to. He smiles up at me, and slides off my panties. He seems to have the same reaction as I did, so I blush and pull him down to my mouth. As we kiss, I feel his hand begin to trail down to my sex, and I moan into his mouth as he slides a finger inside me. And another. My mouth falls from his, and I moan louder.

"Fou-" I start, but he cuts me off.

"Tobias." He mumbles against my neck.

"What?"

"My name wasn't gonna be Four, was it? It's Tobias." He stops his ministrations with his hand and looks up at me. I smile, and press my face into his neck.

"Tobias Jay Caleb James Johnson-Eaton." I say, smiling. He nuzzles the top of his face against mine, and we sit like that for a second. Before his fingers start to move inside me, and I'm lost in that haze of euphoria. I writhe underneath him, moaning his real name, as he draws me to an orgasm. My chest heaves– his touch is so much better than my own. I kiss him again, and tug his hips towards mine. His hardness presses against my abdomen, and I inhale gasp. Just as he's about to slide into me, his head instead hangs in the crook of my neck.

"Shit, I'm sorry." He pulls away, but I wrap my arms and legs around his body.

"What?" I ask, looking into his darkened eyes.

"I don't have a condom." His forehead leans against mine, and I reach out to caress his cheek.

"Tobias. Tobias, look at me." He raises his eyes from where they had drifted. "I'm on the pill, if you'd feel comfortable, you know…"

"You're up for that?" His face lifts, and he smiles a bit.

"If you are." I respond, grinding against him slightly. He doesn't answer, but instead kisses me and lines his erection up with my entrance. As he slowly pushes inside of me, I spiral into oblivion.

"Ah, fuck, Tobias." I groan, and press my face into his neck once he's fully sheathed. He sits there for a second, before slowly beginning to rock in and out.

"Trisssss." He moans against my chest. I wrap my legs even tighter around him, causing him to sink in even deeper. He continues at a steady rhythm, but as he gets closer, his thrusts become more frantic.

"To-Tobias… oh yesssss." I moan, and I feel myself near my climax. I rake my fingers down his back, as my walls clench around him and he spills himself inside me. Once we've both successfully finished, he grabs his discarded shirt to clean me up, sliding off and out of me, then pulling my body onto his chest.

"That was amazing." I breathe, my heart still racing.

"You are amazing." He replies, and I close my eyes to try and sleep.

"So are you." I yawn, but it seems he's already asleep. I still can't fathom how I got here, and how I managed to have sex with Tobias Eaton. Tobias Fucking Eaton.

Damn, I'm one lucky motherfucker.

_** -:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

**_A/N: JESUS CHRIST THAT WAS REALLY SMUTTY. I'M SO SORRY TO THE SMALLER CHILDREN READING THIS. That was also my first sex scene ._._**

**_Did I do good? Please let me know._**

**_Thanks, loves :3_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: "Dude your story would be so much better if you came up with it yourself instead of copying parts from the fault in our stats. Your writing skills don't suck , but you are so painfully unoriginal that You're literally stealing from a PUBLUISHED book, and you didn't even cite your source" - divergent reader _**

**_Um… for one thing, I'd like to read this "Fault in Our Stats" that you speak of. Is it about math? All of this story is based off of Four and Tris' instructor/initiate relationship… and I obviously give credit seeing that even though I forget disclaimers, it IS a Divergent FANFICTION. Fan. Fiction. Fiction written by fans of a certain fanatic domain (fandom). So yeah, tell me what parts you see as copyright and I'll go back and correct them if they are copyright._**

* * *

His chest is warm underneath my cheek, and I smile. He must be awake, because I can hear him say something in a language I don't understand.

"_Salve, Salve! Duis autem die in diem excitando._" Four—no, Tobias— hums.

"What?" I reply, but my voice is a bit scratchy from the previous night.

"It's Latin. A thing my mom used to do." I nod, and his hand rubs at my lower back.

"How did you sleep?" This isn't as awkward as I thought it would be.

"Better than I ever have." I look up at grin at him, which he easily returns. Looking back down, I see black ink curling over his shoulders. "What's this?" I rub at the tattoo.

"Oh, it's just a tattoo I got when I was 17." I look up at him again.

"What is it?" I ask. He sits up and slides his legs out of bed so he can turn around and show me his tattoo. My eyes widen and I inhale a small breath. On his back is more ink than skin, with five symbols making their way down his spine and thick black lines extending away from them. "Wow."

"Yeah. The symbols mean bravery, selflessness, honesty, intelligence and kindness. All the things I strive to be." I run my fingers down his skin, touching each of the symbols.

"I like them." He turns around and smiles at me.

"I like them too." My eyes drift downwards, and I let out a huff as I see he's put his boxers back on. Sliding my fingers under the elastic, he climbs on top of me, pressing me into the mattress.

"Tobias…" I moan against his mouth, sliding my fingers through his hair. I loop a leg around his waist, pulling him closer.

"We can't do this right now." He says as I palm him through his pants. "M-my sister's in town and I promised to meet her for… lunch."

"Can she wait?" I grab his hardness through his boxers and he gasps.

"No, Tris, I'm sorry." He pulls away and climbs off of me. I groan and crawl after him, pulling on the spare clothing that I had brought. He turns to me once he's dressed and grabs my hand.

"I'll man your house while you're gone." I joke, and he shakes his head.

"Nope, you're coming with me, Prior." He slings me over his shoulder and I squeal, slapping his back.

"Put me down, Eaton!" I grab at the base of his hair, and he laughs, swinging me over his shoulder again once we reach the door.

"Come on." He smiles at me and grabs my hand. I smile up at him and drag him out of the house. I wonder if Esther is anything like Abigail.

* * *

"Four! And you brought a girl with you!" A tall girl with black hair styled in a pixie cut-type-thing grins at us, standing up.

"Yeah, yeah. Tease me all you want." She embraces me first, and I grin over her shoulder at Tobias as he rolls his eyes at me. "And wow, hugging a girl you've never met before your sibling, how kind."

Esther laughs. "Oh come on, you don't like it when people touch you." For some reason, that makes me blush.

"Yeah, I guess." He winks at me, causing my blush to deepen. Esther looks between us, and smirks.

"Fill me in on your life." She sits down, leaning onto her elbows on the table.

* * *

Tobias loops an arm around my shoulders and I curl into a ball against him, folding my knees up into his chest. I lean against the black leather of his couch.

"You have fun?" He asks me, kissing my forehead. I snuggle into his side.

"Yeah. Esther's cool." I respond, and he nods against the top of my head.

"She is, isn't she?" He presses a kiss into my hairline.

"What do you wanna do now?" I say biting my lip, and rubbing his chest suggestively.

"I don't know." He raises an eyebrow and looks down at me. "Okay, maybe I have an idea."

"What's your idea?" I ask, climbing on top of him, lightly grinding against his bulge. He lets out a small moan, and I grin. He kisses my neck and I twine my fingers into his hair, tugging him closer to me.

"Bedroom?" He gasps against my skin, and I nod.

* * *

"Have I ever mentioned how amazing you are?" I pant against his sweaty chest, and he offers me a lazy smile.

"You might've said it once or twice." I nuzzle my face closer to him, kissing the hollow of his throat.

"Well, you're amazing." He kisses my temple in response.

"I try." I close my eyes, and let his steady heartbeat lull me to sleep.

* * *

I wake to the sound of a phone vibrating against wood hours later. Tobias shifts next to me and throws an arm over his eyes.

"Make it stop." He groans, and I giggle, my hand teaching for his lit up phone.

"Shauna's calling you…" I hand him the phone, trying to hide my jealousy. He grabs it, answering the call and pressing the phone to his ear.

"Dude, calm down… No… Shaun, I'm busy… Yes… Okay, fine… You know how hardheaded he is…" He looks over at me and mouths '_sorry_'. "You guys fight all the-… yeah, yeah whatever… Are you? Oh. My._God_…"

"What's up?" I whisper to him, and he shakes his head whilst holding up his pointer finger at me.

"Tell him!… Dude, he's your-… You can't… I gave you advice and you won't listen. Look, I'm sorry but… Shauna. Shauna, please, I'm busy… Talk to him. Okay, yeah, bye." He finally hangs up, reaching over me to put his phone back on the nightstand. I look up at him, and he raises one corner of his mouth.

"Who's Shauna?" I ask, my hand now tracing his jaw.

"An old friend of mine. She and her husband aren't doing so well." Tobias runs a hand through my hair.

"Oh." I press my face into his chest, trying to hide the blush that raises in my cheeks.

"Are you blushing?" He asks, chuckling.

"Maybe." My voice is muffled by his skin as I tighten my grip on him.

"Why?" He asks, but only seconds later he answers his own question. "You were jealous, weren't you?"

"Only for a little bit." I bite my lip, and his chest rumbles underneath me with his laugh.

"I wouldn't do that. You're the first girlfriend I've had in… 6 or 7 years." He admits, and I rub my hand over his chest.

"My last boyfriend was kind of a huge dick, if that helps." Tobias laughs again.

"Metaphorically, yeah?" He pokes my ribs, and I giggle.

"Jealous, Mr. Eaton?" I tease, and he smiles at me again.

"Only for you, _mon amour_. Only for you."


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: "Right but fanfiction has crossovers for this exact reason. I don't believe you haven't read or heard of the fault in our stars and if you haven't you should not only is it a good book, but if you read it maybe you would understand what I mean by how similar they are And I'm not trying to be rude I would never want to hurt someones feelings I'm not a cyber bully. But itvs sorta like 50 shades of grey( well sort of the concept is the same) she "wrote her own story" but changed the names and you did a similar thing but used a different story. The big plot points are the same hell you even gave the love interest cancer. I'm not trying to be a bully or a sadist I know you probably don't believe me but i'm not being mean i'm being honest." -Guest. _**

**_Okay I'm really confused… Four previously had cancer but it's gone, Tris doesn't have it. How is the love interest cancer? Um… I don't recognise any of TFiOS being in here… Yes, I have read The Fault in Our Stars, and yes, I did use a singular character's name from there. But the character is of the opposite gender and I used it as the last name because I have zero fucking idea what Dutch names should be. Sorry? Guest, I can't block you so please, please, review again saying how you think this story relates to TFiOS. Like, I'm confused and mad, currently. If you don't like my writing, don't read it, it's that simple. And to those of you who like my writing, come out and tell me more often? Half of the reviews I get are "update", which I guess is good. But it doesn't show you actually care, which is offensive. If you review, please take the time to write more than one word. But the other half are "are you serious?" Yes, I fucking am serious. If you don't like my writing, don't fucking read it! If you think I'm using plots from different books, tell me what parts made you think that! Oh, and the love interest is supposed to be teacher/student, much like the initiate/instructor relationship from DIVERGENT. The book I'm WRITING THIS ABOUT. Sorry this is so long, but I need to make this clear. Guys, this ISN'T A FUCKING CROSSOVER. If you don't like my writing, don't read it. Please. _**

**_Now to those of you read my other fics and read the A/N of Wild Card, you'll know I'm extremely writer's blocked. And now I'm even more writer's blocked because of what people are saying about plagiarism and copyright. CLARIFY YOUR COMMENTS!_**

**_But, I have a plan for this story. And a friend and I have decided that it will be 15-25 chapters long, so I need to slow it down, yet speed it up at the same time. _**

**_So this and Wild Card will most likely become my biggest projects, maybe 5SoF. _**

**_I'm also going to start putting dates as the chapter titles (probably) so you guys can keep up with the time range. _**

**_ALSO: Sentences in italics are sentences in Dutch/German. _**

**_I don't own Divergent :\ ._**

**_Enjoy :)_**

* * *

**November 21st:**

"_And so during your short break, you will need to-_." A light knock at the door interrupts Tobias mid sentence. He turns his head, annoyance shining in his eyes. "What?"

"Hi, sorry, I'm, um, here for the class." The poor kid standing at the door way stutters out.

Four looks at his watch. "You're a half an hour late. There's only 45 minutes left."

"I-I'm sorry. But I'm Theodore Lamberth. I'm your new student." He says, walking in all the way. Tobias' mouth opens in a small "o". Then he frowns.

"Lambert? Like Adam Lambert?"

"No, Lamberth. With an h." The boy, Theodore, seems to have had a confidence boost.

"That's like calling yourself Jon Quan Van Dammit. Plus," Tobias pauses. "There can only be one."

Abigail lets out an airy laugh from where she sits beside me, and I grin.

"Well, I'm sorry that you don't like my name." Theodore says bitterly. Tobias rubs a hand over his face.

"Who am I to make fun of your name? I'm the dude who uses a number as his." Theodore smiles a bit. "Do you speak Dutch, German, or both?"

"Both." Tobias nods, pointing to the empty seat on my other side.

"_Sit there._" Theodore shuffles towards me, plopping down his stuff next to mine. He smiles at me, and I offer him an awkward smile in return.

* * *

**Later:**

Tobias hands me a bowl from where I sit on his couch, and I grab onto it, watching as he walks to sit down next to me. When he does, I curl into his side, and he gives me a small smile before kissing my head.

"What do you think of the new kid?" I ask, my voice muffled by his shirt.

"I dunno. It's cool that he speaks both languages but," He sighs. "I think he has a thing for you."

Now it's my turn to smile. "You're cute when you're jealous."

He rolls his eyes, wrapping an arm around me.

"Like I said, only for you." He smiles at me, and I lean up to kiss him. Which, of course, he reciprocates. And he deepens.

He pushes me down, so I'm laying on his couch, and continues kissing me. Our tongues dance together, and he pulls away only to lift my body into his arms and carry me into his bedroom. He throws me down onto the bed, his eyes darkening to the deepest shade of blue I've ever seen them at. He lifts his shirt off, crawling over me. Tobias presses his face into my chest, kissing and teasing me through the fabric. I can feel him everywhere; the tent in his pants, the firmness of his chest, the muscles on his arms. I card my fingers through his hair as he grinds against me, and I kiss him again. He pulls my shirt off, and then goes for the jeans I was wearing. He then removes his own pants, leaving us in just our undergarments. He grinds against me again, and I realise that this has always been about him pleasuring me. Never me pleasuring him. I flip us over and push him down onto the bed. He looks up at me, confused.

"Tris, what're you-?" He starts, but I silence him by pressing a finger to his lips. He furrows his eyebrows, and I giggle slightly.

"Trust me." Is all I say, and he nods. I start to move my body down his, admiring all his muscles on the way, kissing each of his 6 abs. As I reach his boxers, he seems to catch on.

"Tris—you don't have to-." He starts again, and I shush him.

"I want to." I speak as I pull down his boxers, careful to keep the elastic from catching on his hard-on. I lick my lips at the sight of him, reaching out to smear around the small amount of pre-cum with my thumb. His breath catches.

I close my eyes for a second, working up my bravery even more to actually do this.

My tongue darts out, and I lick around his tip. He moans, his head falling back onto the pillow with a soft thump. I wrap my lips around him, fondling whatever can't fit in my mouth with my hands, listening to his soft sounds of pleasure as I lick him up and down. I graze my teeth against the soft skin of his manhood, and he groans.

"_Oh, God._" He moans, and I graze him again. "_Jesus Christ, baby. I'm-I'm not gonna last long._"

I smile ever so slightly, but then return to my task of pleasuring him. Soon enough, he's warning me with chopped sentences that he's about to come. But I stubbornly hollow out my cheeks and increase the pace of my bobbing head. His cum is warm in my mouth, but I swallow it all with a proud smile. I slide back up to where his face is, and kiss him. His fingers hook into the back of my bra, and he slides it off. Leaving my breasts bare for him.

He kisses them.

"Thank you. You're amazing." He mumbles against my skin. I slide my fingers into his hair, and mutter a small sound of agreement. His body slides lower, and lower, much like mine did. His face is above my mound, and he's kissing me through the thin fabric of my panties. I whimper, and he smirks. He slowly peels them down, until his face is next to my wet lips, and I can feel his breath on me.

Thank you, Christina, or making me get that wax last week.

My thoughts are cut off by his mouth on me, and I moan loudly. He drags his tongue along my folds, and I can already feel my orgasm in my abdomen. His tongue dips into me, and I writhe underneath him. When he adds his hands to the mix and presses down on my clit, my hips gyrate against his face and I start seeing stars. He pushes down more firmly, and I scream his name as I come. My chest is still heaving when he slides up next to me, pulling me onto his chest.

"You're amazing." I whisper against his skin.

"As are you, min elskede."


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: wow not dead anymore oml_**

**_I just realised this but HEY GUYS MY ACCOUNT IS TWO YEARS OLD AS OF JUNE 1ST :)))_**

**_honestly I had more of this written but it got deleted kms I can't even remember what I wrote_**

**_Girl From The Netherlands: thank you for telling me this, apparently my German was off too bc it was corrected via wattpad. if they're that confusing, could you maybe correct me? I've stopped using the actual language and now it's just italics bc I realised the same, actually. but it would be nice to fix my past ones, so if you could please explain further, and help me fix them, that'd be really helpful :)_**

**_also yes I've changed my username again so I'm going to reintroduce myself:_**

**_hi I'm derek hale trash nice to meet you :))))_**

**_but literally I watched all 5 seasons of teen wolf in three weeks kill me_**

**_wOw this a/n was long honestly idk if anyone's still here oops_**

**_ANYWAYS I apologise for the hiatus I guess, but don't be expecting frequent updates from me bc ffn is very difficult to me and doesn't like to be nice whenever I try and update and it always has problems so I have to get on a computer and I write on my phone :\_**

**_but if you do want to read from me more often, follow my wattpad /tobiasfetish bc I have other books on there and I'm a bit more active (not much tho)_**

**_IM SORRY I TRIED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER BUT IT FEELS SHORT ANYWAYS SORRYYYYYY_**

**_lowkey wanna make this a teen wolf crossover help_**

**_oh also sentences in other languages are now italics and not actually in that language bc I'm lame and don't actually speak them like at all :)))))) it doesn't rlly matter which one it is right?_**

**_ily guys_**

**_\- sourhales_**

* * *

"_Before you go on your short break, you're going to be taking the same test that you took at the beginning of the year to track your progress and help prepare for midterms, and eventually, finals._" Four offers a smile to the class, as he begins weaving his way through the rows of seats, passing out the packets that I haven't seen since our third day of school.

When he reaches me, he pauses, reaching out to cradle my hand temporarily, and I smile down at my paper. He moves along, eventually resettling himself at the front of the class, shifting through papers and files on his computer for the entire period, until the bell rings.

As we file out of the room, we hand back our "pre tests", and he doesn't look up at us, his attention glued to his screen.

I'm last to leave the room, handing him my paper and hovering above him for a short period, before eventually just moving along, as it's obvious he's too busy.

* * *

While I wait for my brownies to finish baking, my phone _bings _beside me, and I read what my mother sent me.

_Hey honey, are you and your boyfriend still coming this weekend while you're on beak?_

Shit.

I forgot to tell Tobias about visiting my parents.

_Shit._

I text back a quick response to her, immediately calling Tobias afterwards, my fingers now tapping against the arm of my couch anxiously.

"Hey?" He answers, probably confused as to why I'm calling him at 8pm on the night before break.

"Um, hi." I respond, my fingers moving from the couch cushion and onto my knee, which is also bouncing.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well, I sort of told my parents that we'd visit them over break, but I only just realised that you might have plans with your own family and that it's probably too early in our relationship ship for you to meet them-" I start to ramble, my nerves getting the better of me until he cuts me off with a laugh.

"I'd love to meet your parents, and don't worry, I don't really have any plans for break." He says, and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Oh, okay," I clear my throat. "We're supposed to go down to Chicago this weekend, I got you a plane ticket hoping that you'd come."

"Okay. When's our flight?" He laughs again, amused by my awkwardness.

I relax a little, the bundle of nerves in my stomach finally releasing. "Friday at 3:30."

"So I'll pick you up at 1?"

"Yeah, sounds good." I smile, glad to hear his voice.

"Do you want to come over tomorrow and help me pack? That is, if you already are." My smile broadens at his words.

"Of course I will."

* * *

Tobias frowns, looking at his bulging suitcase.

"Are you sure I really need that much?"

"Unless you have a fur coat, yes. Chicago's freezing this time of year." He looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"I spent two years in Poland. I'm sure that I can handle myself," He crosses past me, unzipping the suitcase and unloading it again. "You know it's so cold and grey there, that when you cross into there from Turkey, you can literally see the sky go from bright to dark."

I giggle, wrapping my arms around his waist, and he turns in my grasp, kissing my nose lightly. I settle my head against his chest, and he sits on the edge of his bed. My body sinks into his, and he holds me.

"What if they don't like me?" His voice is small, almost afraid. I look up at him, and he looks down at me.

"They will. Trust me," I say, following the statement with a smile. Tobias offers a tired one in return. I pat his chest. "You should take a nap, you look like you haven't slept in days."

His smile fades slightly, and I cup his cheek, kissing it.

"It's okay to be tired." I look up into his eyes, and he nods at me.

"I know. I just haven't been able to sleep lately." He confesses, and I move the suitcase onto his desk chair in the corner of his room, and push him back into the mattress.

"So nap." I stand to leave, but his arm catches my sleeve, and he pulls me back down with him.

"Lay with me." He whispers, kissing my neck.

I smile, tucking myself under the comforter, against his firm body. His arm slips around my waist, pulling me in close to him. He closes his eyes, a satisfied smile ghosting across his face.

"Always."


End file.
